topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Benjamin Kirby Tennyson
Origins: Ben 10 Age: 10 (OS), 15 (AF), 16 (UA, OV) Relatives: * Tennyson: Carl (father), Sandra (Mother), Frank (uncle), Manny (uncle), Natalie (aunt), Max (grandfather), Gordon (grand-uncle), Betty Jean (grand-aunt), Vera (grand-aunt), Gwen (cousin), Kenneth (cousin), Sunny (cousin), Joel (cousin once removed) 14 Necrofriggians (children of Big Chill), Clyde Fife (second cousin), Verdona (grandmother) Alternate Counterparts: Ben 10k (future self), Ben 10k (Ultimate timeline), Ben Tennyson (RAT timeline, Dimension 23, Gwen 10), Eon, No Watch Ben, Bad Ben, Benzarro, Nega Ben, Mad Ben (think Mad Max and it's put in a show kids can watch) Classification: Human student, Hero, Plumber agent, Omnitrix user, 1/4th Anodite hybrid (human-alien hybrid during transformations) Threat level: Varying (Cub - Celestial) Physical strength: (Human form) Human+, Most Transformations range from Street level up to Mountain level+ striking, Planet level+ with Way Big (Species which can one shot small planets) Immeasurable as Alien X Destructive Capacity: (Human form) Human+, Most Transformations range from Street level up to Mountain level+ Planet level+ with Way Big (Species which can one shot small planets) Universal level+ as Alien X (Recreated the entire Universe without trying) Durability: (Human form) Human+, Most transformations range from Street level up to Planet level+, Universal level+ as Alien X (Tanked the destruction of the Universe without so much as flinching) Speed: (Human form) Human+, Hypersonic+ as XLR8, Fastrack and other speed based Aliens, MFTL as Jetray via constant acceleration, (can create a black hole via speed) Immeasurable as Alien X. Intelligence: Ben is smart in some respects having an above average intelligence. It was stated by Gwen that he isn't working up to his potential as school, though he has fairly moderate grades. His toughest subject are Physics and Chemistry, yet he maintains a B+ average. He also has a good memory as he was able to remember and write down mystic rune-like symbols for entering an inter-dimensional realm with just a glance at a distance. Stamina: High. Way above any normal human's. * Standard Equipment: Omnitrix, Ascalon (formerly), Ultimatrix (formerly), Omnitrix (Original (destroyed), Tenn-Speed (formerly), Time Cycle (formerly). Powers and Abilities: * (Human form) Trained by Gwen, a black-belt, Max, as well as having years of fighting aliens and the basic Plumber training. Is quite skilled in basic hand-to-hand combat as well as armed/unarmed combat being able to dodge blaster shots easily from Manny and disarm him and was able to hold his own against Pierce with Max hinting that Ben was a highly skilled fighter even as a human. Another hint of his exceptional hand-to-hand skills is succeeding in Plumber's Academy with a 95/100. He has been shown to be a crafty fighter that uses freestyle fighting. * Thanks to being the wielder of the Omnitrix he can use it to modify his DNA and turn into various alien creatures. With the Omnitrix he also has the ability to scan new aliens not yet in it or hasn't been unlocked. When transformed he gains all the aliens features from voice to weaknesses, with the forms he can impersonate another alien, has a built in Universal Translator, and even a failsafe to help prevent Ben from dying. If he is in mortal danger and the Omnitrix is in recharge mode, it will automatically go into active mode. * When he had the Ultimatrix he was able to evolve his aliens to get an upgraded version of them known as "Ultimate Forms". The first Omnitrix had the ability to repair and manipulate genetic damage, curing DNAliens and saving the Highbreed from extinction as well as bringing back to life any species stored on Primus. * Exceptional Leadership skills, Marksmanship, Advanced Intuition, and Spontaneous Learning/Understanding. P.S.: To see the aliens he has unlocked and their abilities follow this link. Weaknesses: * When the Omnitrix times out Ben is left powerless until he dodges or switches to a new alien form. As said, when transformed he gains the aliens weaknesses and at times the natural behavior of an alien can override Ben's own, like Big Chill's reproductive phase or Swampfire's blossoming process. Also, any illness he experiences affects his alien forms. * When unlocking a new form he is at a disadvantage by not knowing the alien's full capabilities and weaknesses, he doesn't know every function of the Omnitrix despite his experience, Ben has yet to master the current Omnitrix (though Azmuth will unlock master control on his 18th birthday), has a peanut allergy and a fear of peacocks as well as coulrophobia, his left eye twitches when lying, a short attention span at times, and as a teen is prone to irrational impulses and recklessness. * As a small note, the Omnitrix DOES NOT mistransform. The only reason it did that is because the fool kept hitting it too hard causing the time-out function to select another alien at random. Category:Protagonist Category:Male Category:Ben 10 Category:Threat level Cub Category:Threat level Tiger Category:Threat level Demon Category:Threat level Dragon Category:Threat level Maoh Category:Threat level God Category:Threat level Nova Category:Threat level Celestial Category:Sub-sonic speeds Category:Sonic speeds Category:MHS speeds Category:Relativistic speeds Category:FTL speeds Category:MFTL speeds Category:TransU speeds Category:Weapons user Category:Sound user Category:Character Category:Light attribute Category:Holy Category:Flying Category:Poison/Drug user Category:Animation Category:Crystal element manipulator Category:Cartoon